


The Ear Fic

by VictoriaRz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRz/pseuds/VictoriaRz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically kinky shit with body parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> -this fan fic is based on a dream I had-
> 
> Blood and flesh involved 
> 
> 'explicit'

It was a sunny yet rare day in London, the sun decided it would be nice to come out and illuminate Dan and Phil's apartment.  
It was warm at first but then the heat really started to penetrate the apartment walls, Dan went to close the blinds but that wasn't helping, he saw Phil in the kitchen and he instantly thought about a remedy: Ice cold water. 

"Phil can you pour me a glass of water with ice, please?" He screamed so Phil could hear.  
"Yeah of course, I'll be right there."  
After 5 minutes the glass of water wasn't there so Dan started to feel desperate and decided to go to the kitchen to see what had happened with the water, Phil was busy making lunch; mashed potatoes and steak.

"Where's my water Phil?" Dan asked with a strong tone.  
"I.. I'm sorry, I'm trying to hurry with the food and all." Phil mumbled as he felt intimidated by Dan's voice.  
He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went to the sink, filled it halfway and went to search for the ice.  
"Hurry up! This heat is killing me!" Dan screamed loudly as he sat on a chair to be in a comfortable position.  
Phil rushed back with the glass of water, and gave it to Dan.  
"Why do you smell like coconut, Phil?" Dan asked.  
"Uh.. I've been using the coconut shampoo we got at Tesco, does it smell nice?" Phil started to blush.  
Dan got up, went up to Phil and started to smell his hair.  
"It's a very peculiar smell." Dan hesitated. "You could say I like it." 

Phil tried to back away from Dan so he could finish to prepare lunch.  
"You are not going anywhere Phil.." Dan frowned.  
"B..but the steak will burn and we won't have any lunch." Phil replied with a scared look in his eyes.  
"I don't care, you are not going anywhere." Dan said as he kept smelling Phil's hair.  
"Wha..what are you doing?" Phil asked.  
"I'm smelling you! Stay still."  
Phil did as Dan ordered.

Dan started to kiss Phil's cheekbones and slowly started to move his hands around Phil's torso.  
"Dan, I really have to get the pan out of the heat." Phil said.  
"Let it burn, I don't care about that right now." Dan replied with a very convincing voice. Phil agreed.

Dan was kissing Phil's ear when he shivered.  
"Are you okay Phil?" Dan asked seductively.  
"Yes, fine I'm just starting to feel a little hot and the weather is not helping." Phil said as he blushed.  
Dan kept going without saying a word, moved his hands around Phil's waist and slowly kissing his neck.  
Phil couldn't complain, he was feeling horny already.  
"Move in front of me Dan, I want to touch you too." Phil commanded.

Dan moved a little and started to kiss Phil's soft lips. Phil grabbed Dan by the butt and pulled him as closer as he could.  
"I thought you were not in the mood for sex today." Dan giggled.  
"You really turn me on, how can I say no?" Phil smiled.  
The smell of the burnt steak was penetrating Dan's nostrils, so he slowly moved to turn off the heat.  
"I told you it was gonna burn! You didn't hear me!" Phil screamed.  
"Shut up and keep kissing me." Dan replied.  
Phil started to feel more and more horny and kept pulling Dan closer even though there was no space left between them.  
"Phil I can feel your boner already." Dan laughed.  
"I can feel yours coming Daniel" Phil said as he dragged his hands inside Dan's jeans. 

The weather was not pleasing, Dan felt like he was going to perform sex inside of an oven.  
"We should speed this up and undress, I really feel sweaty." Dan said.  
Phil didn't say anything and started to remove Dan's belt, so Dan ripped Phil's t-shirt, pulled his pants off, kissed his neck and moved to his ear when all of la sudden a marvelous idea came to Dan's mind.  
"Phil! I know what we should do, you know.. something new to spice things up a little bit." Dan whispered in Phil's ear.  
"Yeah? What is it?" Phil curiously asked.  
"You'll see."

Dan pushed Phil against the table and grabbed the nearest knife.  
"What the fuck are you going to do with that?" Phil said as he tried to back away.  
"Don't be scared Phil, this is something I've always wanted to try, it's safe, believe me." Dan replied. "Do you trust me?"  
"Ye..yes, I d..do." Phil mumbled.  
"There's nothing to worry about."

 

Dan cut a little piece of the back of Phil's ear, little drops of blood were hitting the wooden floor.  
"That didn't hurt at all." Phil said with a smile on his face.  
"That's because you are so horny you can't even feel it, but you know what you will feel?" Dan asked as his eyes brightened.  
He started to lick Phil's ear and taste the blood as Phil groaned and moved his hands around Dan's butt.  
"That feels surprisingly good." Phil whispered.  
Dan was already turned on and got excited by that comment, so he started to chew on Phil's ear.  
"Wha..what are you doing?" Phil asked with a strange look on his face. "That's different."

Dan didn't explain and kept chewing on Phil's ear as he felt more and more horny.  
Phil moved his hands to feel Dan's hard cock and he felt how his blood turned so hot he could explode, he couldn't handle the urge to courageously bite into Phil's ear and desperately rip his earlobe.  
Blood was running through Phil's shoulder and Dan started to lick it.

"What did you just do?! What the fuck Daniel! You ripped my earlobe!" Phil said as he got up and tried to get away from Dan.  
"Don't worry. The piece is right here." Dan said as he showed Phil's fresh ripped earlobe.

He tried to contain himself, he really did, but he failed and he put the piece in his mouth.  
"Dan! That's so fucked up! What do you think you are doing?" Phil screamed.  
"Don't act as if you don't want this." Dan replied as he started to walk towards Phil. "This experience is unique and exciting."  
"No! I don't like this! I honestly don't!" Phil said with a crackling voice as if he was going to cry.  
"No Phil, please don't cry, I want this to be fun, I will reward you okay?" Dan said with the piece of earlobe still in his mouth.

He was very close to Phil, so he stretched his arm and grabbed his shoulder, Phil didn't resist so he slowly pulled him closer.  
"Look I'm sorry, I will make you feel better." Dan whispered in Phil's other ear.  
Phil grabbed Dan's head and kissed him softly as an act of forgiveness.  
Dan came back to his other ear and started kissing. Again.  
"This feels really good, I love pleasing you." Dan softly gasped.

Phil knew that Dan was going to rip his other earlobe, and he did nothing to prevent that, so Dan started chewing on Phil's other earlobe and he groaned intensely.  
"I want you to return my earlobe Dan, give it to me." Phil ordered him.  
Dan started to kiss Phil passionately and swirled the earlobe with his tongue into Phil's mouth.  
"You can have that one, but let me finish this, please just enjoy." Dan picked his words wisely so Phil couldn't say no.  
So as they walked to the couch, Dan intensely chewed on Phil's other earlobe and Phil made a very satisfying sound. He was actually enjoying it.  
"I think I'm liking this." Phil confessed.  
Dan knew that already, so he furiously ripped the other earlobe and sucked the blood that was coming out of the fresh cut.  
"Aaahh!!" Phil groaned harder than ever. "You really know how to please me."  
So Phil took his earlobe and shoved it in Dan's mouth.  
"Can you taste my blood? Is it good?" Phil curiously asked.  
"It's very tasty.." Dan said. "Come here."

They were passionately making out on the couch with both Phil's earlobes swimming in their saliva.  
They slowly got up the couch and Dan guided Phil into the kitchen.  
"You can keep doing lunch, but we are going to eat your earlobes." Dan said. "Make it fancy."  
Phil's ears were still bleeding and he felt lightheaded, but his blood was the perfect seasoning, so he grabbed the pan and turned the heat on, threw the earlobes in there and got closer to the pan so the dripping blood could season his own flesh, he also seasoned with salt and pepper.  
When lunch was ready he put some mashed potatoes on the side and served.  
"That's really tasty, you know Phil?" Dan's rhetorical question had a kinky tone to it.  
"Yes? I think it's better raw. But it's just my personal opinion." Phil replied.

 

"Good thing I have 2 earlobes too."


	2. What Came After

2 months passed by without Dan or Phil talking about the little incident they had.  
None of them mentioned the event again, they even felt it was inappropriate to talk about, not that they were ashamed, but they saw it as a one time experience.

Phil was about to film a video, but before he went to his bedroom he poured himself a glass of water, he went to his room and sat on the bed contemplating what he was going to talk about, just getting ready when a thought came to his mind:  
''Should I address the incident to Dan? Or is it too late to talk about?'' Phil asked himself.  
''Why am I thinking of this right now? God, Phil, It was 2 months ago.. If he hasn't addressed it is because he wants to leave that in the past, right?''  
A lot of questions were flying through Phil's head, when Dan was approaching the room.

''Phil! What do you want for dinn-'' He stopped and looked at Phil. ''I'm sorry, am I interrupting your video?''

Phil didn't reply, he was still thinking about all these things and wasn't paying attention.

''PHIL!'' Dan screamed.  
''Y- Yes?'' Phil replied hesitant.  
''You were completely out of it, what are you thinking about?'' Dan was curious.  
''N- Nothing, I'm fine..'' Phil said mumbling.  
''It's alright, you can tell me.''

Phil doubted for a second.. Should he tell Dan? How would he react?  
''Please leave my room, I'm trying to film a video.'' Phil said in order to think about whether or not tell Dan. That would buy him some minutes.  
''Woah.. Alright see you at dinner.'' Dan said.

Phil was nervous, he didn't know what to or how to act in front of Dan, he just couldn't hide his feelings. He tried to record the video, but it was not working, he just wanted to get this out of his chest.. but he didn't know how.

1 hour passed and Phil still had no idea of what to do, when Dan's voice came from the kitchen.  
''Phil! Dinner is ready!'' 

This was it. Phil was going to tell Dan, he didn't know how, but he was going to. He approached the kitchen and smelt the food, mashed potatoes and steak, the same food they ate the day of the incident. Did Dan know? Was it a coincidence? 

''Sit down Phil, I want to talk to you about something really important.'' Dan said with a firm voice tone.  
Phil felt his blood turning warm and his hands started to sweat.  
''Yeah? What is it?'' Phil tried to stay calm.  
''Remember a few weeks back-''  
''Stop!'' Phil shouted. ''I forgot my glass of water in my room, I'll be right back.''

Phil got up the kitchen chair and ran up to his room, he didn't know what to say;  
how did Dan know? Did he accidentally say something that could possibly give a hint? Not that he remembers.  
Phil closed the door, sat on the floor for a bit and tried to breathe.  
He was nervous; his hands were sweating and he felt really warm, even though he wanted to stay in his room and avoid Dan he knew that he couldn't, sooner or later he would have to face him, so he got up and went to the kitchen. Dan was standing in front of the table with his hands on his waist, like he was angry, so Phil proceeded to hug him, maybe that would help.

''Get your hands off me.'' Dan demanded.  
''B- But what did I do? Why are you angry?'' Phil replied with a surprised look on his face.  
''We are going to talk about this, okay? You can't avoid me forever.'' Dan said with a calmer tone.

Phil was nervous, he couldn't think straight, as he felt really weird talking about it.  
''Okay, let's do it.'' Phil said while he touched his ear and felt the healed wound.  
The moment Phil grabbed his ear, Dan's eyes watered. 

''I'm- I'm sorry Phil, I hurt you.''  
''No! It's alright, it healed long ago.'' Phil's voice started to crack.  
''I want you to know that I love-'' Dan couldn't finish the sentence.  
''Stop! I know you do, this is the proof of it.'' Phil said.  
''W- what do you mean?'' Dan asked confused.

''At the time I didn't like it, I felt like it was too much, but you were trying to please me, because you knew that deep down I would enjoy it.'' Phil said with a deep voice.  
''You..- You liked it??'' Dan asked with a strange look in his face, he couldn't believe what Phil was saying.  
''Yes, I felt like a different person. A side of me I didn't know and you made me discover it.'' Phil tried to explain himself. ''What I mean is, if you told me to do it again, I wouldn't hesitate, but last time was your turn to have fun.. now it's mine. ''


End file.
